


Adios, Hogwarts

by TehLadyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, pinning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyB/pseuds/TehLadyB
Summary: Tres años para decirle a uno de tus mejores amigos que le querías. Tres años para arrepentirte siempre en el último momento. Tres años para autoconvencerte de que podía esperar, que había tiempo. Y ahora te encuentras haciendo tu baúl, a meras horas de decir adios a Hogwarts...





	Adios, Hogwarts

No hay redoble de tambores, ni una canción triste tocada por un violín -como manda la tradición, las escenas tristes deben ir acompañadas por un violín, Hollywood es sabio-. Tampoco está lloviendo -como si el tiempo hubiese decidido acompañarlos, siendo un reflejo de su estado de ánimo-. Todo sigue igual que siempre cuando Remus mete la última camisa y decide que ha terminado. Ya está. El baúl ya está listo, tan sólo falta añadir dos o tres libros que ha prestado a lo largo del curso, pero dos días antes de que se monten en el Expreso de Hogwarts él ya ha terminado de ordenar todas sus cosas.

Se van de Hogwarts, su colegio. Ya no habrá un próximo curso, éste ha sido el último, pero todavía le cuesta hacerse a la idea. Por la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo ve a un grupo de muchachos jugando en los terrenos, despreocupados, y no puede evitar sentir una punzada de envidia.

-Toma ya. No me jodas, Lunático. ¡¡Faltan dos días para irnos!! ¿Por qué se supone que tiene ya preparado el maldito baúl?

Sirius ha entrado en la habitación, enérgico, sin llamar; como un vendaval que arrasa con todo lo que está a su alrededor. Incluso con el corazón de Remus, y el muy cabrón ni siquiera es consciente del efecto que produce a su alrededor.

-Precisamente por eso, Sirius. Tan sólo faltan dos días.

Habla despacio, calmado, como si le estuviese explicando algo a un niño chico especialmente obtuso. Pero Sirius tan sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Tsk, tsk...Pero si lo preparas tan pronto, es como si te resignaras al hecho de que no vamos a volver. Hay que esperar hasta el último momento, como si se nos hubiese olvidado de que nos íbamos.

Tan ilógico, tan infantil. Quizás ese sea el secreto de su encanto.  
Los dos se sientan en la cama de Sirius, que está deshecha y con la ropa esparramada por todos lados.

-No sé cómo eres capaz de preparar el baúl tan tranquilo.

-No estoy tan tranquilo.

-Ya.

No hablan de lo mucho que van a echar de menos el Colegio, de lo mucho que se van a echar de menos. Se verán, claro, pero ya no será lo mismo. Ya no serán Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano, los Merodeadores, el terror de Hogwarts; sino simplemente, Remus, James, Sirius y Peter.

-Lunático.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme una cosa.

 _La luna, el Sol y las estrellas, si hiciese falta._ Remus es incapaz de negarle nada a Sirius cuando lo mira a los ojos. Tiene una mirada demasiado bonita, demasiado profunda. Tiene una mirada que te pone los pelos de punta mientras un cosquilleo sube por el estómago. Una mirada que manda escalofríos por todas partas y hace que te tiemblen las piernasl Quizás sea por el gris tan intenso, o quizás -sencillamente- porque es Sirius.

-Promete que me llamarás antes de la luna llena, para que te pueda localizar. No quiero que la pases solo, ¿vale?

Y apoya las manos en los hombros de Remus para enfatizar sus palabras. Y la bestia se suelta, harta de haber estado enjaulada durante tanto tiempo bajo las llaves de la moderación y la prudencia. Y antes de que le de tiempo a arrepentirse, a que pueda decirse "he aguantado tres años, puedo seguir haciéndolo", o un "es mi amigo, me conformo con eso"; Remus Lupin besa a Sirius Black.

Es un beso rápido, muy rápido. Tanto, que a Sirius no le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Remus se separe. Hay unos segundos de silencio antes de que Sirius recobre el habla:

-Eso no es un beso.

Y con un movimiento firme tira de la corbata de Remus, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder capturar sus labios. Tiene que enseñarle cómo es un beso de verdad.


End file.
